1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data transmission method of a mobile communication terminal, and more particularly to a method for transmitting image data in real-time between mobile communication terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is common that mobile communication terminal users exchange information, such as the location of an appointment, a phone number, an e-mail address and a bank account number, by voice during communication. However, the information may be inaccurately transferred by voice. In addition, in environments having bad communication sensitivity, the accuracy of information transfer may increasingly deteriorate.